


Lincoln Loud: El último hombre lobo.

by EdCardozo333



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Traducción del desafío: "Un día, mientras caminaba por la noche en luna llena, Lincoln Loud de 17 años estaba caminando en el parque cuando de la nada un hombre lobo lo muerde convirtiéndolo en un hombre lobo, este hombre lobo era muy viejo y era el último de los hombres lobo, así que él necesita un heredero para continuar con su legado y la raza de hombres lobo ahora Lincoln Loud el último hombre lobo del mundo y es un alfa y ahora su sueño es encontrar y tomar muchas mujeres hermosas como sus compañeras, amantes y novias con una de ellas siendo su hembra alfa y juntos lideran allí la manada y la que Lincoln elige para ser su primer amante y pareja y para ser su hembra alfa y liderar su futura manada es su hermosa madre Rita Loud y convertirla a ella y a todas las demás que toma como novias en hombres lobo. Marcándolas formando un vínculo de apareamiento y ahora con su madre Rita como su hembra alfa a su lado, construirán su manada y Lincoln impregnará a sus amantes para reconstruir la raza de hombres lobo."
Relationships: Carlota Casagrande/Lincoln Loud, Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Maria Santiago, Lincoln Loud/Rita Loud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lincoln Loud: El último hombre lobo.

One day while out on a walk at night on a full moon 17 year old Lincoln Loud was walking in the park when out of nowhere a werewolf bites him turning him into a werewolf this werewolf was very old and was the last of the werewolves so he need a heir to carry on his legacy and the werewolf race now Lincoln Loud the last werewolf in the world and is a alpha and now his dream is to find and take many beautiful woman as his mates, lovers and brides with one of them being his alpha female and together lead there pack and the one Lincoln choose to be his first lover and mate and to be his alpha female and lead his future pack is his beautiful mother Rita Loud and turn her and all the others he takes as his brides into werewolves by marking them forming a mating bond and now with his mother Rita as his alpha female at his side they will build there pack and Lincoln will impregnate his lovers to rebuild the werewolf race.

Traducción: "Un día, mientras caminaba por la noche en luna llena, Lincoln Loud de 17 años estaba caminando en el parque cuando de la nada un hombre lobo lo muerde convirtiéndolo en un hombre lobo, este hombre lobo era muy viejo y era el último de los hombres lobo, así que él necesita un heredero para continuar con su legado y la raza de hombres lobo ahora Lincoln Loud el último hombre lobo del mundo y es un alfa y ahora su sueño es encontrar y tomar muchas mujeres hermosas como sus compañeras, amantes y novias con una de ellas siendo su hembra alfa y juntos lideran allí la manada y la que Lincoln elige para ser su primer amante y pareja y para ser su hembra alfa y liderar su futura manada es su hermosa madre Rita Loud y convertirla a ella y a todas las demás que toma como novias en hombres lobo. Marcándolas formando un vínculo de apareamiento y ahora con su madre Rita como su hembra alfa a su lado, construirán su manada y Lincoln impregnará a sus amantes para reconstruir la raza de hombres lobo."

Empezaré a escribir este reto en un tiempo.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edades.  
> *Lori:24  
> *Leni:23  
> *Luna:22  
> *Luan:21  
> *Lynn Jr:20  
> *Lincoln:17  
> *Lucy:15  
> *Lola:13  
> *Lana:13  
> *Lisa:11  
> *Lily: 8


End file.
